Page wide array (PWA) inkjet printheads, sometimes referred to as printbars, employ a plurality of printhead dies typically arranged in an offset and staggered fashion so as to span a print path. The printhead dies include an array of print nozzles, the nozzles being controllably sequenced to eject ink drops in accordance with print data so as to collectively form a desired image in a single pass on a print medium as the print medium is continually advanced along the print path past the printhead.